


假寐与现实

by Buttersweet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet/pseuds/Buttersweet
Summary: R，现背ABO二设。叁。A!Jaehyun / O!Doyoung
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 19





	假寐与现实

金道英喝醉酒也不吵不闹，只坐在角落里盯着手机屏幕出神，几次尝试按下通话键都失败后有些沮丧。以这样一副有悖于寻常的模样独自消沉实在不像他会做的事。

他倒也没有深谙处事道理，白纸黑字制定的规则也总有被打破的一天。金道英没把自己视作守旧者，二十三年的人生是在不断打破规则中度过的，只是从中学时代逃过的课到如今的地下恋情，没有一个不把他置于难堪境地。如果说十三岁的金道英付出的代价只是挨了一顿臭骂，二十三岁的金道英经历的更压抑。

如果用一到十分来衡量一段感情，金道英和郑在玹的恋情只能维持在及格水准下。只不过是两个知道彼此秘密的人凑在一起排解寂寞，帮忙掩盖真相。

先逾越界限的人是郑在玹，演唱结束后只有一个人的休息室门被推开，郑在玹冲着正在翻箱倒柜的金道英晃了晃手里的抑制剂：“在找这个吗？”

金道英愣了愣还是冲上去从他手里夺过瓶子侧过身从他身边溜走，燃眉之急不是和郑在玹对峙或是解释。

“明明信息素味道都那么浓了。”

声音从隔间门外传进来时金道英被恐惧羞耻缠得没法发出一点声音，蜷缩起的身体热度消散不去，心理生理的双重折磨快把他逼到极限，注射用的抑制剂好像也浇灭不了愈燃愈烈的欲火。

坏掉的水龙头嘀嗒落水，百叶窗透出的最后一点光线也已经消失，空气好像也已经凝固，金道英迷糊却又对周围一切敏感。他吸了吸鼻子，想着郑在玹应该已经离开，说不上释负还是失落。

“好了吗？”

又一次闯入的声音硬生生把金道英拽回现实，金道英靠在墙上强迫自己集中注意力，试图用正常语调回复门外人，开了口却也只发出低声呜咽。

敲门声一阵一阵，郑在玹听上去倒是没有自己的不安，金道英恨透了郑在玹都绝不会错过每一次自己狼狈模样的事实——拉开门，他甚至没有怎么看清郑在玹的脸，还带有体温的外套落到身上，郑在玹替他扣上了连帽衫的帽子，抓上他的手准备离开。

走廊里只剩下零零散散几个工作人员推着道具来回，金道英就缩在郑在玹身后。掌心烫得要命，郑在玹的手指又长又细，指节分明，是安抚躁动内心的药剂，金道英分不清最后紧扣的十指是谁更用力。

坐上保姆车时金道英也没能回复平静，刚刚进入身体的抑制剂好像没有什么作用，燥热由内而外，他察觉不到自己现在的姿态有多狼狈，空气里的信息素充斥到了各种地步。身体止不住战栗，恐惧羞耻参半，口干舌燥，除了咬紧牙关藏住狼狈模样好像不能再做其他。郑在玹和他一起挤在最后一排，从一旁取过扭开瓶盖的水喂到他嘴边——喝一点吧，多少有用。

贪婪极速水分时金道英才意识到自已浑身湿透，流失的水分让他神志不清。舌尖扫过边缘最后一滴水时郑在玹借着忽闪过得路灯看清了金道英，后仰露出的苍白脖颈上还能看清血管，上下滑动过后的喉结微微颤抖，又红又湿的嘴唇和被红晕染透的眼尾，眼睛只在低下头一瞬间扫过自己。

那光景就和所有在窗外闪过的霓虹灯光一样被极速行驶的汽车抛在了路上，车内又恢复平静。金道英低着头，耳边是经纪人喜欢的抒情曲，高音处时间也被拉慢，空气里所有兴奋因子都静止，安静得像只剩下两人藏在衣袖下紧扣的十指。

金道英的信息素没有刺激神经的香甜，郑在玹觉得那应该是雪松或是青柠夹杂的清香，带着青涩充斥了他神经的每个角落。微微侧头想要再去看看金道英却只被看到被帽子遮挡住的侧脸和一点发红的鼻尖。

这是郑在玹的恶作剧。被金道英夺过的不是准备好的抑制剂，只是被掉包的葡萄糖。郑在玹对一个小时前的行为毫无愧意，金道英展现的依赖却也好像不是他想要的，关系没有催化变质，只是沉淀作另一个只有彼此知晓的秘密。

“你们俩今天很晚啊，”经纪人吸着鼻子抱怨，“女朋友一直打电话，我也真的很难办。其他人去聚餐了。”

“真的抱歉，麻烦哥送我们回去吧。”郑在玹开了口。

金道英回到宿舍，没及时拉上的房门又被郑在玹钻了空子。金道英趴在床边平复呼吸，郑在玹捧着他的脸，看着他眼神涣散呼出暧昧湿气，舌尖舔过又干燥了的嘴唇。

这不是郑在玹第一次撞见他的发情期。

练习生时期就知道金道英是Omega，那时候作为交换，他答应帮金道英保守秘密，看着那人成倍滥用抑制剂把自己伪装成一个Beta。说其他人迟钝也好，金道英的伪装太过成功也好，没有人察觉异常。

第一次是在月季考核结束后的练习室，和朋友离开的郑在玹又返回去拿手机，却没想到看到蜷缩在角落里把头藏在臂弯间发抖，快要脱水的金道英。郑在玹走上前是想帮他，透过指缝露出湿漉漉的眼睛还泛红，金道英颤着声音骂他让他松手，自己挣扎着却也直不起身体。

那时候就和现在一样——使不上劲的手还试图扳开郑在玹捧着脸的手指，最后干脆一个人都落在郑在玹怀里还不断抗拒，手肘抵在胸口嘴里说着“你放开吧我自己能行”。

“这次还是我来帮你吧，”郑在玹感觉到怀里身体瞬时的僵硬，却停下了挣扎，手指放在因为抗拒折起的领口上他又用老办法让金道英服了软：“你不希望一会儿大家回来的时候你还在发情吧。”

金道英还穿着郑在玹的外套，趴在床上把头埋在整头里，第一段指节已经没入了身体，瞬间被渴求填满的穴肉吸附，每一次抽插拔出时都发出贪恋不舍得缠绵水声。金道英强迫自己不把注意力放在可耻声音上，大脑却很难不去联想郑在玹用手指取悦的模样。

他能感觉到属于郑在玹的信息素，那是和他的清净截然不同的浓烈信息素，蜜桃的香甜又带着奶香，充斥他身体每一个角落。本能牵引他试着去取悦Alpha，在有所反应前又被理性死死克制。

“不要标记我。”金道英闷着头说。他不厌其烦地提醒郑在玹，感受着身后人逐渐失去控制的怒气。他不是不能明白郑在玹的情绪，却也想不出任何安抚方案，他总不能扭头反悔。

外套被丢到一旁，套头衫松松垮垮挂在身上，郑在玹的腿卡在金道英试图靠拢的腿间。膝盖抵在大腿内侧，皮肤被磨得发红——Alpha好像已经不满足于只用手指取悦身下的Omega，金道英已经被翻过身，交叠的双手被绑在头顶。

偏着头想要遮掩表情也像是徒劳，几次试图并拢的双腿都被顶开，只能以敞开姿势任由俯视的人为所欲为。金道英也动了怒，夹杂着羞耻恐惧的情绪让他止不住反抗。挣扎也只是徒劳，大脑昏沉浑身无力，身后还在不断收缩的穴口滴下的液体像是在提醒他自己现在不是能够对等反抗的时候。

余光撞上郑在玹的视线，几番挣扎时弄乱的头发散在额头，皱起眉头紧盯着他，金道英第一次读不懂那视线的含义。

郑在玹低下头去亲金道英，独属于Alpha的气息蛮横闯进金道英的世界。舌尖交缠，空气都被掠夺殆尽，金道英彻底变成被拽上岸的鱼，无助依附于能给予氧气的存在。

分开时金道英咬破了郑在玹的唇角，看着Alpha手背抹去血痕又覆盖上来，抵在后穴的性器提醒他自己的小聪明也没转变现在的局势。

金道英又一次开始挣扎，他懒得去想为什么今天郑在玹不能乖乖听话，只胡乱蹬着腿想踹开身上的人。落在身上的吻温柔缠绵，像是安抚像是讨好，密密麻麻落在身上试着卸下防备。

金道英感觉着皱褶被性器撑起，没被进入过的密道迎合着可能填满身体的存在，用违背他强烈意志的姿态诉说渴望。金道英有些泄气，逐渐松软的身体也像是在对他说“看吧，你根本没有那么抗拒郑在玹”。鼻腔里属于另一个人的信息素让他残存的理智一点点流逝，郑在玹俯下身去亲吻他眼角的红晕他也不在躲开。

死死咬住下唇誓不发出因为对性爱渴求的呻吟，闭上眼睛却只能无限放大自己的其他感官。一点点被撑大的体验是第一次，遇见郑在玹之前金道英甚至很少自渎，只在实在解决不了时草草了事。

被填满时金道英还是忍不住睁开眼睛，望着郑在玹的眼睛里有愤怒有其他，如果不是弥散的水雾削弱了怒气也许能起到威胁作用。

郑在玹还是让了步，成结前退出了金道英的身体。他看着高潮过后还留有余韵的身下人又侧过头藏起表情，颤抖的身体分不清是被快感折磨还是渴求更多，只在余韵快消失时又用视线扫过他——拉过被子把头埋进被褥间不让郑在玹看清表情。

“你饿了吗？”

十几秒过去也没等到回答，郑在玹自顾自拿过手机点了外送的炸鸡和啤酒，又坐回床边从地上捡起外套。

这就是他和金道英的相处模式，枯燥的互相疏解，谈情说爱和互相表达都不存在，甚至分不清对方对自己究竟是厌恶还是喜欢。既然没有拒绝就是不讨厌，依靠这样的方式去试探对方的底线实在不可取，在每一次更进一步的阶段僵持不下总还逗留在原点。

空气里纠缠的两股信息素气息像是在提醒他们刚才发生的一切，金道英的呼吸逐渐恢复正常，郑在玹想今天的草率发泄至少能让金道英安稳一阵子，然后金道英又会靠更多抑制剂去压抑自己的本能。

郑在玹提着炸鸡重新回到房间时金道英已经从被窝里探出了头，蓬松杂乱的头发梳了三次才被整理到耳后。看着他盯着炸鸡皱起眉的模样郑在玹也放松了紧绷的神经，从盒子里取出的鸡块还在发烫，送到金道英嘴边被咬住。

像是被烫的没法坚持，只能胡乱咀嚼后吞咽下肚。郑在玹也没什么食欲，干脆就坐在床边喂他，吹凉的鸡肉裹上蘸料送到嘴边时金道英也不会犹豫，舌尖舔舐过指尖带走残余的调料。

你今晚住这里吧，金道英说。

说不喜欢都是谎话，金道英还是失了眠。一个人躺在床上容易胡思乱想，关于练习生时期到如今的每一步都穿插像走马灯一样在大脑里回闪。借着透进房间的微弱灯光他能看清郑在玹的五官，每一次呼吸时微微抽动的鼻翼和薄嘴唇。

这段关系也不全是利用，尽管起初他是有那些不纯目的的心思，毕竟能够帮忙隐藏性征的人不多，那么一个看上去没什么坏心思的后辈愿意提供帮助，金道英不想拒绝。出道日在后台因为紧张险控制不住信息素时是郑在玹急急忙忙冲出楼去给他准备了抑制剂，巡演飞机上身体不舒服时是郑在玹替他找借口瞒过队友和空乘，甚至在紧密行程被粉丝媒体围的水泄不通时也是那人主动让出肩膀给他依靠。

金道英总说我和在玹没那么熟，用尽一切办法消除任何可能让人误会的迹象，小心翼翼地把自己在漫长时间里变质的情感和察觉到的爱慕都藏到角落。

他向往父母那样的爱情，灵魂伴侣那一套陈词滥调也对他重要，等到突然意识到自己的性幻想对象已经从没有实体的对象变成面前男人时，高潮只能依赖那人的抚慰时，才终于发现一见钟情一生挚爱的几率实在太小。没办法确认那人是不是和自己抱有同样感情，他讨厌遮遮掩掩无法表达爱意，却也害怕收到的不是对等感情。

到头来如果只得到一句“原来哥你对我是这种感情吗，真的很抱歉”，他实在不想自己的感情变得太过廉价。

一片静谧中金道英有些贪婪地更多汲取属于郑在玹的信息素，他往前凑了凑想再看得清楚些——正好对上郑在玹没有聚焦的视线。

被子里手搭上他的腰，郑在玹没睡醒时的声音困倦又沙哑，好像只是惯性就把他圈在了怀里。笑着说，哥你还没睡吗，是发情期影响吗？

金道英扭过头不去看他，郑在玹就把头埋在他胸口，闷着头又失去意识。

明天醒过来的时候又会回归寻常。

TBC. 


End file.
